Let Me Know
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Chris Sabin always knows when there's something wrong with his lover, Alex Shelley. But just what is the problem? Chris Sabin x Alex Shelley. Slash.


"Alex

**TITLE: Let Me Know (That You Need Me)**

**  
CHARACTERS: Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

PAIRINGS: Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley

NOTES: Umm, so I made a slash video with the Guns on YouTube to the song 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Alison Kraus that inspired this one, but then I tweaked everything and…let's just say that it went from a happy video to a depressing story. 

**  
DISCLAIMER: Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, and anyone else mentioned in this story are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

"Alex?"

Alex Shelley's head was raised from its downward-facing position to glance up in to worried blue eyes. Chris Sabin was concerned, and rightfully so. His boyfriend was hurting. He could tell just by looking at Alex that he was hurting. The younger's head drooped once more. He wasn't about to voice his fears, not in front of the X-Division locker room.

Chris fell into place beside the other man. He wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders and held him tightly. He could feel the weight of the other man's head hitting his bicep. The older brunette sighed and rubbed circles into Alex's bare arm. "Let's get you back to the hotel, babe."

Alex didn't say a word as he grabbed his bag and stood up. He made not a sound until they got into the car and began to drive away. Only then did the tears begin to fall down his face.

Chris reached across the console and thumbed a tear away. He didn't ask what was wrong, because he knew Alex would never say it. It was just typical Alex fashion not to talk about his problems. So the ride, other than Alex's soft sobs, was silent.

Chris didn't know what to say. He didn't want to upset Alex any more than he already had. He didn't even know why his lover was crying, but he knew that all he had to do was wait until they were alone. One of his large hands found Alex's thigh and began to rub it through his wrestling tights that he had never changed out of. "Baby, shh." He moved his hand slowly up and down Alex's upper thigh. "Baby, shh, don't cry. You're okay. It'll be okay."

For some reason unknown to Chris, that just made Alex cry even harder. "No it won't!" The younger man yelled, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyelids.

Chris gently wrapped an arm around Alex and pulled the other man to him, even as he drove. Alex's crying began to wane as they neared the hotel they would be staying at for the night.

It wasn't until they reached their room that Alex began to cry once more. He pulled his cell phone out of his bag and tossed it onto the double bed that he and Chris would be sharing before falling on it himself. He grabbed one of the pillows and buried his face in it to muffle his scream of frustration.

Chris moved to sit next to his lover. He tenderly began to rub the spot between Alex's shoulder blades in an effort to calm him down. It seemed to work, as the younger raised his head to give Chris a glance with tear-filled hazel eyes. The older brunette watched Alex gnaw at his full lower lip. "Why do people have to die?"

Chris didn't know what to say to that. He bit the inside of his lip and gave Alex a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Alex sighed and began fiddling with his cell phone, not really doing anything, just clicking the menu on and off to keep the screen lit up. "My mom called during iMPACT! and left a message." He sniffled quietly and forced himself not to start crying again. "Dad's in the hospital again. The doctors say he won't make it until tomorrow." He bit his thumb to try to alleviate the tears, to no avail. Hot streams began to fall down his face again. "I'm not even going to get to say goodbye!"

Chris's crystalline eyes widened and he wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders. "Oh, shit, Alex, why didn't you call them back or something? Maybe you can talk to your dad over the phone."

Alex shook his head. "I don't think he can hear me anyway." He exhaled shakily and wrapped both arms around his lover. "I just want to apologize for the nasty things I said to him, back when we first told him we were together."

Chris rubbed Alex's bare back as he reminisced about that night.

_**Flashback**_

_Chris gently massaged Alex's back as they stood just outside of the small circle of light on the younger's parent's porch. "You have to do it, Alex. You know you do."_

_Alex sighed and rapped lightly at the door. "I know, I know. I need to tell mom and dad that I'm gay, I get it." He offered Chris a smirk. "Kiss for luck?"_

_Chris leaned in and pecked Alex's lips tenderly. "You can do it, babe. You're ready."_

_They ended up in the living room, both Alex and Chris sitting on the couch with Alex's mom, Julia. Alex's dad, David, was sitting in his overlarge armchair, his glasses pushed down to the tip of his nose. "So, Patrick, you said you had something important to tell me about?"_

_Alex inhaled deeply and felt Chris intertwine their fingers between their thighs. He squeezed and received a reassuring clutch back before opening his mouth. "Dad, this is really important to me." He glanced lovingly at Chris. "Dad…I'm gay. And Chris and I are a couple." He pecked Chris's lips. "Can you accept that?"_

_Julia smiled softly and hugged her son. She had known for months about he and Chris. It just took a while to convince Alex to tell his dad. Julia had said that David would probably accept it better if Alex told him himself._

_But David didn't look like he was taking it well. His brow was furrowed and his normally pale face was turning red. "You're _what_?!" He stood up out of his chair. "You're gay?! How the hell did this happen?!"_

_Alex turned a fearful face to his mother. He had never seen this side of his dad before. "Dad, please, it's not that big-"_

"_No!" David raged. "No fucking son of mine is gay! I forbid it!" He turned his angry brown eyes to his wife. "Did you know about this?!" He didn't even wait for an answer. "Patrick Martin, you are no longer a part of this family!"_

_Alex's eyes narrowed angrily. "Well, dad, maybe I don't want to be part of a family that can't accept me for what I am!" He pulled Chris up by their interlocked hands. "I love Chris and _you_ can just _bite me_!"_

_Alex and his dad hadn't spoken since that day, no matter how much Alex's mom tried to beg both of them to just make up._

_**End Flashback**_

Chris sighed and held Alex close. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry this is happening to you."

Alex exhaled into Chris's neck. "I want to go see him. I really want to go see him." He hooked his fingers into Chris's belt loops. "Please, Chris? Let's get out of here right now. Let's go back to Detroit."

Chris looked at the clock and bit his lip. "Babe, we'll be there at like 3 in the morning if we get on a plane home." One look at Alex's eyes told him that stalling wouldn't work. He forced a small smile. "Okay, sweetheart, if you get dressed and packed right now, we'll go to the airport and get on a flight home."

Chris really didn't expect to be arriving in Detroit at 3:47 AM Tuesday morning. Next to him, Alex was cursing under his breath at his cell phone as it slowly powered back up. He let out an excited squeal before dialing his mother's phone number.

Alex knew his mom would still be up. After all, she was looking after his dad. After two rings, he heard Julia Martin's tired voice. "Hello?"

"Mom, it's me. Is he still doing okay?" Alex whispered excitedly as he and Chris forced their way through the crowded airport.

"Oh, Pat." She yawned. "Yeah, he's still…with us. But he's not awake. He hasn't been for hours. Why?"

"Well…" Alex smiled to himself. "Chris and I just flew in from Florida to see him. Hospital's only about five minutes from here."

Julia's voice was thrilled the next time she spoke. "Really? Oh, Pat, you really came? Even though you two are fighting?"

Alex and Chris flagged down a taxi and got inside. "Yeah. Family means more than pride. I would have been so sorry if me and dad never made up, you know?" He chuckled uncomfortably. "We'll be there in five minutes."

Chris kissed Alex as soon as he hung up the phone. "I'm so happy for you, baby."

Alex held Chris tightly, burying his face into his older lover's chest. "I'm so glad you're here. I can't do this by myself." Hazel eyes met bright blue. "I need you."

Chris grinned and put both arms around Alex. "I need you, too."

They arrived at the hospital not very much later. After a quick discussion at the desk, both boys were allowed back into the room. Alex had tears in his eyes when he saw his dad lying in the bed. He wasn't the strong, outspoken man that Alex had known all through his childhood. He was a pale, fragile, sick man, who had machines all around him to keep him alive. Next to the bed, practically dozing from exhaustion was Julia. Her dark hair was unkempt and her eyes were bloodshot when they looked up. "Patrick…" She murmured, as though in disbelief.

Alex grinned. "We're here, mom. We're here." He sat on David's other side, and pulled Chris into the chair next to him. With the hand that wasn't holding his boyfriend's, Alex took his father's. He looked at the face, the face that so strongly resembled his own, and smiled, even as tears began to flow down his cheeks once more.

Julia stood up. "I'll leave you three alone. I need some coffee. Josh, would you like to come with me, or stay here?"

Chris's eyes flicked towards Alex. The younger man looked frightened at the thought of having to be alone. He gave his lover's hand a squeeze. "No, thanks, Mrs. Martin. Alex needs me." He smiled and kissed the other man. "I told him I'd be with him for this."

Julia smiled. "Well, Josh, you really are a keeper. I'm so glad Patrick's with you and not someone who doesn't care about him." Her eyes began to become unfocussed. "You two remind me of myself and Pat's father when we first got together." Without another word, she left the room.

Alex sighed shakily before beginning to speak to his father. "Dad, I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted. I know how much you must not want me here, but I'm still your son and I still love you. But I love Chris, too. I wish you could get to know us both, but the doctors say you don't have much time left. I just…I wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting you, and that I forgive you for all the mean things you said. I wish you still had time to accept me now." He stopped speaking and buried his face into Chris's shoulder.

Chris slowly rubbed his boyfriend's back, even as his own eyes teared up. "You did good, baby. So good. I'm really proud of you."

"I'm proud of you, too…son." A dusty sounding voice came from the man on the bed. David was awake, and his hand was tightening around his son's. "I heard everything you said, Pat, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things." He coughed quietly. "I just hope we can have more time to get to know each other."

Alex's teary hazel eyes were happy as he leaned down to kiss his father's cheek. "Thanks, dad." He laughed breathlessly. "You're still here."

David smiled. "I am." He looked to Chris. "And, Josh, I wanted to tell you, I'll accept you as part of Patrick's life. He really loves you, and I wish you two all the happiness in the world." He chuckled with a dry throat. "You're so much like me and Julia."

Three days later, David was once again released from the hospital. The doctors said something had made him less rigid, more loose and comfortable. What it was, they didn't know. But Alex, David, Chris, and Julia knew. What had saved Alex's dad, what had brought him back from the edge, was love.

And Alex couldn't deny that he wouldn't have been able to do it without Chris.


End file.
